


Lullaby

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, McLennon, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John was always afraid of the dark.  As a little boy he would sing himself to sleep, have the door cracked for light, or snuggle up with his teddy bear." -http://johnandlexie.deviantart.com/art/5-Observations-About-John-Lennon-pt-3-345975039</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

There is a legend told in good old Liverpool, the legend says that if you go under the window of the old 20th menlove ave, you can still hear a small, little voice carrying out a tune that goes something like this:

_“I'm nobody's child_

_I'm nobody's child_

_Just like the flowers_

_I am growing wild_

_I've got no mammy's kisses_

_I've got no, no daddy's smile_

_Nobody wants me_

_I'm nobody's child”_

That little boy was no other than John Winston Lennon which, before his great fame and fortune, was terribly scared of being alone in the dark. The only way he found to fight this monstrous fear was to sing himself to sleep every night. Many, many nights went by, where one could hear that little, still untrained, voice softly singing all the songs he knew by heart, but as he grew and, well, nights were no longer spend neither sleep nor alone this habit grew weaker, till one night.

Late 1963, the lads were staying at Brian’s huge flat in london before heading off on another tour. Their lives were full, exciting and actually quite lonely at times. They had each other and their few, very close friends. That was it. Still normally that did not bother them due to their erratic schedule, but this one particularly quiet night, it hit John.

“All this fucking fame and fortune, for what?! I can’t even go out on walks anymore without having to run away from the demonic fans! Cyn can’t come over for an afternoon shag because I’m recording and I hardly have time to talk to Paul about anything that doesn’t have to do with the fucking album! If I wanna carry out a conversation with him I have to put it in fucking song!” He sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands as he smoked a quick smoke. He was happy, his dream was coming true, but still the amount of things he missed from his old days were quite a lot.

“It was all so much simpler, so much more…. private.” He finished his smoke, putting it out before lying back on his bed. He sighed as he put his arm behind his head, remembering an old tune he used to sing almost every night before bed. With a chuckle he softly began to sing.

_“As i was slowly passing_

_An orphan's home one day_

_I stopped for just a little while_

_To watch the children play_

_Alone a boy was standing_

_And when i asked him why_

_He turned with eyes that could not see_

_And he began to cry_

 

_I'm nobody's child_

_I'm nobody's child_

_Just like the flowers_

_I am growing wild_

_I've got no mammy's kisses_

_I've got no, no daddy's smile_

_Nobody wants me_

_I'm nobody's child_

_No mammy's arms to hold me_

_Or soothe me when i cry_

_'cause sometimes i feel so lonesome_

_I wish that i could die_

_I'd walk the streets of heaven_

_Where all the blind can see_

_And just like all the other kids there'd be a home for me”_

His voice rang softly through the flat, where most of the residents were asleep. Most of them, except for one, Paul. The second youngers beatle was just getting to his room, after finishing a tune, when he hear the familiar voice and song becoming from the room next to his. He creeped next to the partially closed door, putting his ear close to it and listening to the sleepy tune. He smiled a bit, moving on the balls of his feet, but accidentally pushing the door slightly open.

“ey! who’s spying?” John shouted, sitting up quickly.

“oh sorry mate, I just… heard singing” Paul spoke, walking into the room, leaving the door a bit open, knowing John liked the little light that came from it.

“oh, yeah…” John rubbed the back of his head, relaxing his shoulders.

“couldn’t sleep?” Paul asked walking closer to John, sitting next to him on the bed.

“well, yeah. Ya know, brain can’t stop thinking.” John spoke in a smallish voice, running his hand through his bed hair.

“and what’s it thinking about?” Paul again enquired as he put his foot on the bed, resting his head on his knee, looking John right in the eyes.

“stuff, ya know” John tried to fool him.

“come off it, what’s got you thinking lennon?” Paul said pushing John slightly, making both smile.

“Just…. I miss the good ol’ times, ya know paulie? Before we are the great be-a-tles” John looked down as he spoke, playing with the covers. There was silence for a while till Paul softly leaned over to John placing a little peck on his cheek. “ol’ time johnny? Paris?”

John’s eyes brighten lightly and he smiled “oh yes” He let his gaze fall to Paul’s lips, slowly, openly, before their internal force pulled them together in a sweet kiss. The smell of smoke coming from John, slowly mixing with Paul’s after shave. The taste of green tea mixing with the taste of whisky, coke and cigarettes. “fuck I miss Paris” he confessed after the kiss.

“It doesn’t have to be just in Paris, john” Paul spoke with a grin. “as long as no one sees, we’re good to go mate, ya know?” He reached for John’s thigh, stroking it softly.

John lifts a brow, examining Paul. “wouldn’t that make us queer?”

“Not if it’s just between the two of us” Paul arched his brow.

John grinned, chuckling. “come here you daft fool.” He pulled Paul by the hand up closer to him on the bed, letting the younger one lie his head comfortably on his lover’s chest. John slowly ran his finger though Paul’s dark, silky locks. The bassest soon looked up at John, eyes so gentle, smiling softly.

No words were spoken, just smiles were exchanged.

They lied like that for many moments, John mindlessly exploring Paul’s hair as Paul’s softly traced random, loving patterns on to John’s chest. That was, till a request came from Paul’s lips. “johnny?”

“ya darling?”

“Will you sing to me?” John just looked down at his lover. What a strange request. “... what, though?”

“elvis” Paul smiled widely.

“well, if it’s the king you want” John said in a corny voice, making a face that made fun of the king.

“no, but as you. I wanna hear your normal voice” John was left wordless for a moment. His own voice? really? “You sure? I can try to sound like elvis”

“I’m sure, just good ol’ John lennon will do” He smiled, getting cozy.

John was incredibly self conscious of his normal voice and it took him by surprise that Paul would want to hear him, well, raw. He cleared his throat, a bit nervously, and soon began the first song that came to mind.

_“Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you”_

Just as he finished the last verse his voice faded and both lovers were left in each other’s arms, sleeping peacefully as the loving melody stayed deep in their minds.

 


End file.
